Undertale: A Story
by ArcticWolf014
Summary: A novelization of the popular game, Undertale. Rated M for swearing and mature depiction of violence
1. The Fall

**Hey all, like I said. Here is my novelization of Undertale. Not going to say much before diving into it other than this: I will try my best to stay 100% true to the game, but there will be a couple of OOC dialogues. Don't forget to follow if you want to be updated on new chapters!**

 **xXxXx**

You stand over a gaping hole that you found on the side of a mountain in small, hidden cave. You can hear your name being called over and over by a female and male voice. While your mind wanted to run back into the arms of your parents, your body stayed firmly in place. You couldn't go back now, no.

There's a voice that sounds closer now, maybe right outside of the cave but you can't be absolutely sure on that. Taking a tentative step back, you feel your body weight pitch backwards at an angle too sharp. Your heel is stuck, lodged on the other side of a vine that had crept its way near the hole. You hear your name being shouted, then the feeling of weightlessness takes over your body and you plunge into the dark abyss below.

 **xXxXx**

Pain. Sharp and throbbing in your arm. Your back is also in a small amount of pain, but it's different than the one in your arm.

You look down at it. You've never seen a broken arm before, but you're sure that it is. The searing pain that shoots through your whole limb backs up your ideals. You cradle the broken arm to your chest, brushing back the tears that fill your eyes. You bite your lip and refuse to cry out.

You wonder how you aren't dead. Looking up, you know it's impossible to climb back up. Thick creepers hang down and curl around broken, crumbling pillars. They're too high up for you to reach though, nor could you climb them with a broken arm.

Looking down at the ground, you can see a bed of golden flowers. That's must have been what broke your fall. Your favourite purple and blue striped sweater hangs off your body slightly and your jeans ripped on the fall down. They were ripped at the knee, exposing your scraped up and bleeding knees and thus causing the stiff material to hang awkwardly on your legs.

You look around, seeing no other way to walk other than forward. You don't want to look around the pillars, the darkness seems to be watching you.

You let out a small sniffle and walk forward with quiet, careful steps. Not making too much noise in fear that something lurks around here. You cradle your broken limb carefully to your chest, taking small breaths to calm down your racing heart. You pass through another small cave and it's pitch black. Except for a small grass patch a few steps ahead, a golden flower sprouts from the one light up area.

You approach it, realizing that someone had drawn a face on the flower. Does that mean someone else is down here?

"Howdy!" You jump back, regretting the action immediately when searing pain returns to your arm and you bite your lip again to fight back tears.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" You only stare, slack jawed at the talking, inanimate object. Your stunned expression is apparently easily read because the flower continues talking.

"You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" He asks. You nods slightly, giving the bright, smiling flower a careful smile back. He seems friendly, maybe he can help.

"Golly, you must be so confused!" You nod again, more confident in your actions this time. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" You move a bit closer, almost in the edge of the light that surrounds the small grass patch. You listen attentively to the helpful flower.

"Ready?" Flowey asks, and you nod your head again. Your short brown hair tangled in a mess at your shoulders sways with your actions. "Here we go!"

There's a tug that comes from within your chest. But not just physically, it feels deeper than that. Like Velcro being ripped apart, a fire truck red heart is pulled from your body. It floats in front of you, and the outside background seems to fade away slightly. Flowey stays clear, and a white box appears around the small red heart. Under the box that hold your SOUL, Flowey's words materialized in a black box with white font. Like a dialogue box. Below the dialogue, there was something that caught your attention immediately. Characteristics much like a video game hovered under the board.

 ***LV 1 - HP 20/20**

Four boxes hovered under the strange text. Even if you didn't play video games, you knew that LV usually stands for level and HP stands for health points. You squint your eyes and read the four boxes under your stats.

 ***Fight**

 ***Act**

 ***Item**

 ***Spare**

You try to take a small step back, but it's stiff. Your soul jerks down in the box, and your body moves slightly as well.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" The flower says patiently. You nod, moving around slightly and getting used to the feeling of controlling your… SOUL. You nod after a moment's hesitation, you're vaguely aware of your nearby surroundings and the stiff way your body moves.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" The flowers bounces back and forth on its stem, beaming a happy smile. You listen intently, trying to learn as much as you can from this plant. Apparently LV doesn't mean level, so HP might not stand for health points. By the way he speaks, it sounds like this place is quite big, too.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" The flower winks, a small animated star floating away from his eye. The action makes you narrow your eyebrows slightly. He was being too nice. Even for an eleven year old, you knew something was going on. You don't respond.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through… Little white… 'friendliness pellets'." As he says this, five small white seeds hover, spinning around the flower's head. You watch the pellets hover there. Something tells you to be weary, but this flower has been nothing but kind to you. You smile and nod, showing your understanding.

"Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!" The seeds fly at you at a moderate pace where it would be easy to move around them even in this newfound way of moving. You reach your hand out to catch it, causing your SOUL to move into it. As soon as your SOUL makes contact with the white object, a different kind of pain shoots through your body. This one doesn't feel physical, it feel like a knife cutting right through your entire being.

You shout out in shock and pain, causing you to jerk your physical body back. Jerking your arm suddenly makes the physical pain return on top of the new internal pain. Sure enough, when you look at your stats, they have changed.

 ***HP 01/20**

"You idiot." Flowey says in a deeper tone, his force morphing into something of nightmares. You cradle your arm and move your SOUL to the corner of the box, but you can't return it back fully. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed." The flower continues, seemingly amused at your desperate attempts of freeing your SOUL of the fight scene. "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

Hundreds of white bullets surround your SOUL, forcing it into a smaller space. You quiver, whimpering slightly in fear of your life.

"Die." The demonic flower says gravely, and the continually swirling circle of deadly pellets slowly start closing in on your SOUL. Flower cackles maniacally, watching you frozen in place due to fear and inability to do anything else.

As soon as the first seed touches your SOUL, they all disappear and you feel the internal pain slip away. Confused, you look at your stats

*HP 20/20

The flower looks at you, equally as confused before a large ball of fire shoots out at Flowey, forcing him to duck underground to avoid being seared. Still slightly in shock, your emotions slowly start catching up with you. You sniffle slightly in realization that you almost died. The battle apparently ends, because your firetruck red coloured SOUL slides back into your chest and the surroundings become more visible again.

However, your emotions were put on hiatus as a towering white creature with horns, long ears and short fur entered your peripherals. She wore a long purple robe with a white decal on the front. You took a wary step back, thinking she was going to attack you and-

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" Her voice is light and her eyes full of concern. You hold your arm to your chest in mid step, craning your neck to look up at the goat-like creature. Seeing your scared expression, she gives you a small and patient smile.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She reaches out her large, fuzzy paw to hold yours. You still look up at her with fear, having not recovered from the last creature acting friendly towards you.

Instead, the two of you end up staring at each other in a tense silence. The large goat creature looks down at you, worried when her eyes catch you cradling your useless arm.

"Oh my, are you injured, my child? Here, let me show you that I wish no harm upon you." She says, crouching down to your height. You looking back tentatively, seeing no other option anyways. Something about this new monster screams safety and protection, so you take a careful step forward.

She smiles, holding her hand out. You carefully move your broken arm to put it in her warm, fuzzy one. She smiles again, and you suddenly find yourself smiling back. She takes this as encouragement as she hovers her other paw over your arm. A soft, opaque, green light envelops your arm. A cool sensation runs through your whole limb, and after a moment she brings her arm away. You lift your arm slowly, but find that it no longer shoots pain all up your arm.

Healing must take up a lot of energy, because she lets out a small breath.

"Now come, my child. I shall guide you back to my house and we can clean up the rest of your smaller injuries." She says softly again, keeping her hand out for you to take. You do, laughing softly as her hand holds yours gently, causing your whole hand to disappear into a white fuzzball.

She stands back up, and you have to lift your arm slightly to keep it enclosed with hers.

"This way." And the two of you start walking forward in the darkness of the cavern. You look back at the small area that is still lit up, expecting to see a flower there still. But it's empty. A sense of unease settles upon you, unable to see where you were walking.

After a moment, you reach a large, pillared door that reminded you of the pillars from where you fell. You look up at Toriel curiously, but she is looking ahead now as the room becomes a bit more visible.

You walk into a large room with huge purple brick walls. Somehow, there are red leaves scattered amongst the floor. You make sure to step on all of the dry ones to hear the crunch under your shoe.

Toriel lets go of your hand and ascends a small flight of concrete stairs. There is a matching set of stairs on the opposite side of the room, and a raised platform connects the two above. You step forward in the middle of the stairs where there is a large pile of leaves.

 **The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.**

 **xXxXx**

 **Please review, it helps a lot with improving my writing. Also looking for a beta. PM me if interested!**


	2. The Puzzles

**Chapter 2 is up already, not much to say before starting this one. Reviews help a lot!**

 **xXxXx**

You steel your nerves and move to the right staircase, climbing the large steps one at a time. Toriel turns her head and sees you following her still. She tilts her large fuzzy head slightly and smiles at you reassuringly. You give her a toothy grin back, adding a small skip to your step to catch up to her.

You enter the new room. It's much smaller than the last one, but the large, purple brick walls make it feel enormous. You stop when Toriel stops, looking at the six stones to the right of the path you were previously walking on.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." She says, turning to you and folding her hands in front of her and on her robes. You nod, however you tilt your head in confusion at the 'new home' part.

Was there no way to leave this Underground place? But… is there really any point in leaving? Where would you go if you got back? To your parents? You couldn't. Plus, Toriel seemed like a caring parent figure-

You're once again cut off from your thoughts when you catch Toriel staring at you with a worried expression. You must have been staring with a vacant expression again, but she does not bring it up. You give her a reassuring smile, and she smiles back.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." She continues, turning and moving towards the six rocks on the ground. She steps on them, and to your surprise, they sink down into the ground. You are pretty sure your body weight alone isn't enough to push down these switch-plates even if you wanted to.

After four of the plates are pushed down in a square sequence, a locked door you hadn't seen on the other side of the room opens with ease. Toriel turns to you when they finish opening.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doors. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She says, and you nod enthusiastically. You always loved puzzles, whenever you were home alone you would solve 1000 piece jigsaw puzzles instead of watching the TV your parents left on for you.

You move forward again, watching the motherly goat monster turn and walk beside you towards the new room. She seemed content that you were happy at the mention of solving puzzles, it seems. You glance at a metal slate on the wall beside the door and read it inside your head.

 ***Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.**

You are slightly confused as to why this would be here. You reach up to tug on Toriel's sleeve to ask her, but she had already moved into the new room. You decide not to dwell on it and follow her so you do not get lost.

The room you enter isn't very wide, but it is long. There somehow is clean water cutting across the width of the room, but a small wooden bridge has been constructed over the little break in the floors. Thick vines hang down from the walls, you are positive they would be able to hold your small weight.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She explains, then moves over the first makeshift bridge and down the long room.

There is another metal slate on the wall, you leave the path and walk over to it curiously after making sure Toriel has turned around to wait for you. She smiles at your curiousity, seemingly happy at watching the eleven year old explore. You make your way to the metal and make out the old words.

 ***Stay on the path.**

You pause. That's all it said? You let out a small giggle, making your way back over to the path and crossing the small bridge. Toriel seems to brighten up after seeing you laugh at the silly, little ironic note.

As you make your way over to Toriel, the path splits to the wall. The path is a little broken, so you hop on each broken piece to make Toriel happy. Once you reach the wall once more, you read the yellow words scribbled onto the purple brick.

 ***Please press this switch. -Toriel**

You look beside the note at the small lever on the wall. You have to stand on the tips of your toes to reach the top, but it slides down easily once her get your hand around it. It slides into place with a small _thunk_ and you make your way back to Toriel. She has crossed over the second bridge and waits in front of the exit of the room. It has spikes shooting up from the ground; you are sure she could simply step over them if she wanted to leave.

You look at the split path, repeating your actions and hopping from broken path piece to another as if the floor was lava. You hear Toriel laugh at your antics, causing you to swell up with happiness. You look at the yellow note on this side of the wall.

 ***Please press this switch too. -Toriel.**

You look at the two switches on the wall beside you. One had three arrows pointing at it, displaying the obvious choice. You look over at the unlabelled switch, your curiosity bubbling again. Allowing it to control you, you reach up to pull on the unlabelled lever.

However, you are stopped before you can pull it down.

"No, no, no! You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you…" You smile sheepishly at her word, your cheeks turning pink slightly. She seemed slightly worried that you didn't understand the puzzle. You reach up and pull the labelled lever, listening to the loud _boom_ that ensues. When you look back to Toriel, the spikes behind her have lowered.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." You swell up with pride, not used to getting praised like that. She smiles and turns, leaving this room and moving onto the next. You are about to follow her when your eyes dart back to the unlabelled switch.

You glance back at the door cautiously before moving back towards this switch. You reach up and grasp the handle, giving it a tug. It doesn't move.

This switch doesn't even work…

You tilt your head and cannot fight back the small laugh that escapes your lips. You turn and bounce into the room that Toriel disappeared in. This room is the smallest yet, just a small corner. The path turns, goes past a training dummy and directly into the next room.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." She explains slowly. You nod, however you pause. You doubt simply talking to the flower would have done anything. But Toriel did come to your aid…

You step up to the dummy and feel the sharp tug from your chest again. Your red SOUL floats from your body and the background fades away slightly again. The same fight menu from before appears.

 ***You encountered the Dummy.**

 ***Frisk - LV 1 - HP 20/20**

You realize that it must be your turn because you stand there for several seconds and nothing happens. You lift your hand and place it over the ***ACT** button that hovers in front of you.

 ***Check**

 ***Talk**

You hover your hand over the first option and click it, watching the white text fill out the dialogue box.

 ***Dummy - ATK 0 DEF 0**

 ***A cotton heart and a button eye**

 ***You are the apple of my eye**

You laugh in amusement at this discovery, how was it possible for an inanimate object to do this? You decide to add a tally to the many unknowns of this place. The dummy says nothing, passing its turn you assume.

 ***Dummy stands around absentmindedly.**

You decide to try the ***Talk** option this time. Much like the Dummy's actions, yours become scripted to the dialogue box as well. You give the Dummy a small wave and a very quiet greeting.

 ***You talk to the Dummy.**

 ***...**

 ***It doesn't seem much for conversation.**

You look over at Toriel, she seems happy with you. You feel a little embarrassed after talking to something with no conscience, but when you turn back to the encounter there is something else written in the dialogue box.

 ***You won!**

 ***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

The FIGHT seems to fade away and your SOUL floats back into your chest easily.

"Ah, very good! You are very good." At hearing these words of praise again, you rush over to proud figure. You're beaming, never had you gotten this much praise out of something so little before. Toriel covers her mouth to hide a smile behind your enthusiasm before leading you into the next room.

The path now snakes back and forth in this similarly long room and Toriel pauses on the edge of the curling path.

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?" You take this as a challenge and begin scouring the place for clues, making sure you stay on the path that is. You walk with Toriel down the twisted path, unable to find anything odd other than the usual straight path.

The room narrows to a corridor that is similar to the path, but before you can try and find anything different about this place, a huge frog hops out at you.

Startled, you try to move backwards. However, your SOUL is already pulled free from inside of you, causing your physical body to only move a step back stiffly. You look back towards this new monster. Upon second glance, you realize that it does look more like a huge frog than anything else. It is almost the size of your body.

 ***Frisk - LV 1 - HP 20/20**

 ***Froggit attacks you!**

You tilt your head slightly. This monster is a Froggit? You bubble up with laughter at the unintentional irony of it. Toriel is barely visible from the outside vision of the encounter, but you remember her suggestion. You place your hand on the ***ACT** option again and look at the options.

 ***Check**

 ***Compliment**

 ***Threat**

You decide to ***Check** the monster again, seeing how the last one had amused you greatly.

 ***Froggit - ATK 4 DEF 5**

 ***Life is difficult for this enemy.**

You feel yourself frown slightly at this news. That certainly wasn't what you were expecting; however, before you can do anything, Toriel makes her way into the scene. She gives the Froggit a disapproving look, and you watch as the monster takes the hint and scurries off.

 ***You won!**

 ***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

Your heart slides back into your chest and you tug on Toriel's sleeve, pointing at the way the Froggit went with worry. She gives you a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about the monster, small one. It will be fine." You nod after a second of consideration, figuring that Toriel knows more about this than yourself.

You continue along the small hall, stopping to observe another metal sign plastered on the wall.

 ***The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.**

You read it again, taking in this obvious hint. You knew the weird path had something to do with it! You beam with self pride at figuring out part of the large puzzle. You rush over to Toriel to try and show you her discoveries. When you get to her, she is standing in front of a long corridor of spikes. Deep waters surround the outside, forcing you to stay on the spiked path if you wanted to stay dry. Which you did.

You think back to the blueprint hint. So if you just walk in the same back and forth motion as the previous room, you will be fine right? As you are about to take a faith driven step on the spikes, Toriel reaches out and grabs your hand. This halts your momentum and you look back at her with a confused look.

"This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment." She steps in front of you, stepping onto the spikes. As soon as pressure is near the spikes, they shrink into the ground. Toriel leads you through the same curling path as the previous room, confirming your ideals. Part of you is sad that you weren't able to show Toriel that you had understood that puzzle.

Once you reach the other side, she lets go of your hand once more.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She explains, moving onto the next room. You eagerly follow after her, adding a small skip to your step to keep up with her strides.

The room you enter is long. Easily the longest room you have been in thus far. You can vaguely see the end. Toriel turns and faces you, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you…" You tilt your head at this, your smile dropping ever so slightly. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She finishes.

Upon finishing her sentence, she turns and walks at a fast pace away from you. Her long strides were enough to outrun you, never mind the pace she was speed walking at.

You stand there for a moment, slightly surprised at the change of events. You eventually come back to reality and start walking down the path. About a minute into the walk, you look around. The end doesn't seem to be getting any closer, so you start to wonder if there is perhaps a puzzle you have to solve. The room is barren, save the thick vines and purple bricked walls. You decide to continue on.

The stiff material of your jeans rub against the scrapes on your knees despite the holes it left, causing some aching to return to your body. You also take the time to survey the several holes in your blue and magenta sweater, ultimately deciding that you can't do anything about it anyways.

To your relief, the sheer size of the walls must have been giving you the sense that you weren't moving at all because you eventually reach the end of the long room. Before you are about to enter the new room, Toriel comes out from behind the only pillar in the room.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." You smile reassuringly at the goat monster, showing her that you were completely fine. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise." You listen intently, wondering slightly what this could have tested.

"...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." You frown slightly at this, you would rather explore. You are about to voice this when she continues talking.

"I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" You pause, but nod after a moment. You reach out and take the phone, looking to see Toriel's number already installed. You look up at her, and she is watching you with a certain amount of confidence and worry.

You nod more confidently too, showing her that you will be good and stay safe. After a moment, she turns and leaves the room. You look around, unable to find anything to immediately occupy yourself with.

You walk over to the pillar that Toriel had previously occupied herself with. There is sturdy vines curling their way around them. You slide the phone into your pocket, grasping the vine. You pull your almost weightless body up, perching yourself in a makeshift hammock.

You close your eyes, suddenly a bit tired from being exposed to such a new world. When you open them again, about thirty minutes has passed you think. Your phone rings, startling you greatly. You pick it up and put it up to your ear.

"Hello. This is Toriel. My errands are taking longer than I thought they would. You must wait five more minutes. Thank you for being patient." There is a click on the receiver, and the call drops.

You climb down from the small perch and look towards the next room. If Toriel will be here soon, maybe you can meet her halfway! You move into the next room, looking cautiously at the piles of red leaves. You see a Froggit watching you curiously and you question if it was the same one as before.

The path turns and leads down the room, but there is a room off the path a bit. You turn and look around. Only the Froggit looks at you, so you take a tentative step off the path. You tense up, waiting to be scolded. But there is nothing.

 _Ring!_

You jump, already tensed up before you realize it is only your phone. You pick it up again.

"Hello? You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" She hangs up before you can say anything again, causing a small pang of guilt to seep into your conscience.

You pocket the phone again and make your way into the room off the path. You won't go far, you tell yourself.

Inside the room is a very small area. There is two canals of water on either side, and a small pedestal with a bowl of colourful wrappers in them. Leaves litter the area around the pedestal. Upon closer examination, you realize that it is some kind of candy.

There is a sign that says 'take one', so you reach up and take a piece of candy. You put it in your pocket for later. You look around, no one would know if you had another, right?

 ***You took more candy, how disgusting.**

You feel a little guilty, but it doesn't look like anyone else is taking this stuff! You would probably put it to more use anyways. With that in mind, you take another piece.

 ***You feel like the scum of the earth.**

You go to take another piece, but your hand knocks the underside of the bowl.

 ***You took too much too fast.**

 ***The candy spills onto the floor.**

The loud clang of the bowl hitting the ground makes you spin on your heel and bolt out of the room. You shove the candy in your pocket and your eyes dart around the area. There is no one here, even the Froggit left. You still feel bad.

Unsure what to do, you decide to wait a few more minutes and see if Toriel shows up. You move over to the first pile of leaves in the room.

 ***Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.**


End file.
